To Covet
by PrescitedEntity
Summary: Takes place in the RPG BSSM: Another Story, right before ChibiUsa fights Anshar. Anshar can't bear to fight the princess, even if her defeat would allow a change in destiny, allow them to be together. AxC, R&R appreciated, but gameplaying even more so.


If you are wondering what the heck is going on in this fic (and who Anshar is), play Sailor Moon: Another Story, an RPG for the SNES (you'll probably have to...yeah), or search it on YouTube. It's a great game, and oddly enough, what catalyzed my change from an anime fan to a gamer by introducing me to RPGs - found it on a Sailor Moon binge a few years back, when I was eleven. Italicized lines in the fic are quoted from the game itself.

THERE ARE NO OTHER ANSHAR/CHIBI-USA FICS ON FF! How is it possible to ignore the best pairing for Chibi-Usa, and one of the best of the franchise? I hated Chibi-Usa until Anshar came along and made her seem wonderful through his love of her, and I'm one who usually find that kind of sappy, cutesy mush insufferable, at odds with my cynicism.

**To Covet**

Ever since I first saw her in that royal procession, was first illuminated by that radiance that is the princess of Crystal Tokyo as I sat on Sin's shoulders, I've loved her, and have been punished for the love that can't be. And now, now... As I wait for her, mouth dry and throat clenched, I dread every step she takes towards the Crystal Palace, now Apsu's stronghold – towards me.

_Lady, I can__'__t let you in here._

_That voice... You__'__re __Anshar__! What do you mean?_

_If you enter, we will have to fight._

_I don__'__t want to! Let me see mom!_

_Please, listen to me. I don__'__t want to fight you! Please..._

I plead with her, voice breaking; my heart throbs painfully in my chest at the sight of her hurting so much because of what Apsu – what I'm doing – but I can't let her in. I can't bear fighting her. Thankfully, the resurrected Witches 5 have set up a barrier around the palace that keeps even she and her formidable team of outer Sailor Senshi out.

I watch from behind the crystalline windows as she leads the team around the city, defeating the bands of previously defeated monsters Apsu has summoned from the bastard regions of timespace they'd been confined to. I...I can't handle this anymore. Why must she be here? Why?

_Why are those people here? That person...she__'__s helping Lady Serenity. Sister, may I go to where they are and have them escorted out?_

Sin, my sister, had mocked me gently in condescension then, when we had taken over Infinity Academy in hopes of awakening Mistress 9 by luring Sailor Saturn to the area, commanding me to kill them when she knew full well that I couldn't possibly harm her. That's when I met the angel of my dreams in person, and far from being disappointed by having an ideal crushed, she proved to be more than I could imagine; more than just lovely and luminous, she was a kind and caring person. As my thoughts turn fondly to that memory, I only wish it could have been under better circumstances than with her friend unconscious after a youma attack Sin ordered, obviously not trusting me to dispatch of her as she wished.

_Kyaa__! Momo-chan!_

_I__'__m just in time... Are you two okay?_

Happening upon them as the youma struck, I made quick work of them, then turned to her. She was every bit as beautiful as she'd seemed from afar, her bubblegum hair fastened into two adorable buns – something like odango – and her rose red eyes so pure. Shameful as it was, I thanked destiny for bringing me to Apsu, just to have a chance at being so close, something I, a common boy, couldn't have fathomed being able to do. The moment was only marred by her suspicious gaze fixed squarely on me.

_Who are you?_

_I__'__m __Anshar__. Are you really okay?_

Her friend lain prone and dazed before me, but for the moment, I didn't care – all that was on my mind was her well-being; to hell with anyone else. I suppose that sort of thing is why I'm one of the antagonists of this story, all about being selfish and self-gratification, but I loved her so much I didn't care; I'd do anything to be with her.

Once I saw she was uninjured, I did turn my attention to the girl on the ground, because I'm not really evil – at least, I hope not. It seemed she hadn't noticed the girl's condition, either, too shocked at the ambush and my sudden appearance. The girl – Momo-chan – fell fast asleep, under the spell of the youma.

_Momo-chaaaan!_

_This is... It looks like she__'__s been poisoned. She__'__s __gonna__ get weaker and eventually..._

_Eventually...?_

_She might die..._

_NOO! __Momo-chan__... Momo-chan__ can__'__t..._

The moment I murmured that to her, her eyes widened with fear and worry for her friend, and I became uncomfortably aware of the depths that her caring nature reached. I fell quiet for a moment, hanging my head in shame for being involved in what had hurt Momo-chan, and through her, the one I loved.

_It__'__s okay. If we can get her to sleep in the sick room, I can give her some treatment and make __Momo-chan__ all better._

_Really?__ Well, __Momo-chan__ has to get better, she just has to..._

She looked at me sanguinely, and that rush of shame returned at the emergence of a new aspect of her to love. I was stunned at how quickly she trusted me – I'd shown unnatural powers in dispatching the youma, yet at the assurance that I could help her friend, she was willing to put her faith in me. I hope that counts for something – maybe she saw or sensed a glimmer of something redeemable in me despite my transgressions. We talked briefly of Kishal, my pet, given to me by Apsu. Everyone else that had seen him called him cute, but she noted that he was humanlike, perhaps told by her powers that this was no ordinary and innocent cuddly little creature. I didn't want the conversation to end, but I knew my sister was watching, and would not be pleased that I'd saved her from the attack, even if she'd have been able to take them on herself, anyway.

_Well, then, let__'__s go, Princess._

_Princess!? My name is __Chibi-Usa._

_A...ah, sorry.__ You look like someone I know. Let__'s get out of here__ quickly._

I'd hastily changed the subject back to the situation, ducking my head to hide the pale blush I knew to be spreading on my cheeks. Stupid. Of course she wouldn't answer to her title in the past, and I was lucky she didn't figure out right then and there who I was – she was too preoccupied with Momo-chan.

_We can open the gates if we get to the school__'__s control room._

_Yeah, but let__'__s get __Momo-chan__ to the sick room for treatment first._

_I see. Well then, let__'__s go._

She left the room, carrying Momo-chan on her back by herself in her determination to get her friend help as quickly as possible. I lingered for a moment longer, thinking.

_That must have been my sister__'__s attack. If she was the one that attacked this girl, I__'__ll never forgive her..._

I laugh hollowly at this bit of memory; for that moment, I'd been so adamant and impassioned that I thought I could turn on Sin. When things came to a head later, though, I found that there was no way I could, because even for love, how could I abandon my own sister? The princess – no, Chibi-Usa – didn't make it easy, however. With her, it was never easy.

And as her and Sailor Pluto's combined attack, Pink Sugar Typhoon, takes down Mimete in a whirlwind of hearts, I smile wistfully, sadly. It's still not easy.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Should I continue and do the rest of the scene up to, through, and after the battle? Haven't been an avid BSSM fan for a few years, but replaying the game made me remember just how much I adored Anshar's character... One or two lines were altered to make things flow better, but the quotes were mostly word-for-word. 


End file.
